


Elysian

by reyna0w0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chill, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Romance, elysian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0
Summary: You're stressed and Oikawa Tooru makes it better.
Kudos: 3





	Elysian

Sunlight spills into the room through the filtered and yellow-tinted window. You tap your fingers on the side of your laptop keyboard impatiently. 

Frustration gnawing at you from all sides. 

First, the stifling feeling of not being able to write in the way you want to. That feeling that something is  _ off _ or something is  _ wrong _ . Your inner perfectionist refuses to move on until you get it just  _ right _ . 

Writing and deleting. Writing again. Repeat. 

Visiting the backspace key is more frequent than anything else. 

Second, the feeling of impending doom as the minutes’ tick by, drawing you closer and closer to your deadline. And you are nowhere near finished writing the first draft, let alone the finished piece. 

Third, the sunlight that filters inside the room that usually made you feel at ease is now irritating you. 

You glare at the sun, cursing it and telling it to go away in your head. 

You shift on the bed you’re sitting on, throwing the pillows around and moving your laptop; futile actions in hopes that it might give you the clarity you need to get through writing this one scene.

Across the room on a sofa, Oikawa takes his eyes off his laptop and removes his glasses, massaging his eyes to relieve it from its strain from analyzing a long volleyball match.

He blinks slowly, his gaze falling onto you. He watches you fumble with the pillows and meticulously typing away and backspacing every 5 seconds.

You furrow your brows and sigh multiple times. Messing your hair in frustration, biting your nails harshly and regretting it immediately after. 

You don’t notice Oikawa’s gaze as you’re completely absorbed in trying to write. 

Keyword: trying

Oikawa puts his laptop to the side and makes his way to you. He proceeds to lay right in front of your laptop, blocking the screen. 

Your forehead creases as a scowl appear on your face and you mutter, “Go away, Tooru.”

A playful smirk envelopes his face as he mouths, “N-O-P-E”

Irritated, you raise your voice a little, “Seriously Tooru, not now.”

“You’re so cute when you’re irritated,” Oikawa says teasingly.

“Stop testing my patience, Tooru. I will punch you,” You say with a poker face, trying to not scream.

“That’s not nice, (Name)-chan,” He replies, faking that he’s hurt and then laughing.

His laugh sends butterflies to your stomach. 

Oikawa shuffles up and brings you into his embrace. The irritation and frustration disappear as you melt into his embrace, replaced by affection and comfort.

You hug him back, taking in his warmth and the sweet scent of detergent on his sweater. 

He smells like  _ home  _ and  _ peace _ .

Without saying a word, he lets go and you begin to feel disheartened. You tug at his sweater and he smiles. Stretching his legs, he motions you to sit on his lap.

You tuck a piece of hair behind your ear as you move to fall back into his embrace. 

Sinking into him, he holds you gently. You rest your chin on his shoulder as you sigh deeply.

“Is what you’re writing not coming out the way you want it to?” Oikawa asks.

You nod into his shoulder. 

He already knows everything even without you saying anything. 

He has memorized every single reaction and every little thing about you.

You are his entire world. One that he can hold close to him. 

“You should take a break, love,” Oikawa says, stroking your hair.

“I can’t. I need to submit this to my editor by midnight. I’m already so behind. I can’t seem to write this scene properly,” You reply as you face him

Once you say that, the anxiety begins to fill inside you again. 

His dark, chocolate brown eyes stare right into your eyes as he says, “This is why you need a change of pace. Or maybe you can skip this scene and write it later.”

You stare at him like he’s dumb and you let out a hearty laugh.

“I’m so stupid! I just kept on trying to write it and couldn’t move forward. It’s so simple, I should just write it later,” You say.

Oikawa laughs as the dappled sunlight falls onto his chocolate-brown hair and you reach out to stroke it. 

His curls are so soft and perfect-looking. He brings his face closer to you and brushes his nose against yours. 

“(Name)-chan, won’t you take a break and cuddle with me for a bit?” Oikawa asks with his best puppy-face.

You laugh at him, cupping his cheeks. 

“Only for a bit, okay?” 

He grins brightly as he falls onto the bed dragging you down with him while the laptop is forgotten in this small space of time. 

You lay with your face on his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. The comforting sound of each beat and Oikawa steadily stroking your hair. 

Your legs tangle together as he whispers sweet affirmations. 

As promised, after cuddling for a little bit, he says, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

You nod as he kisses you on the forehead. 

You kinda just lay there, basking in the sunlight that was no longer annoying as your mind wanders to how grateful you are to have Oikawa in your life. 

Oikawa returns quickly with two mugs of coffee and a small dish of strawberries and nuts.

He sets it down on the table near the sofas as you get up and grab your laptop. You plop on the sofa, eating a strawberry. 

Much needed nourishment.

Oikawa also takes a strawberry and puts it into your mouth.

He pats your hair and cups your cheeks, both of you staring at each other.

He kisses you on the forehead, then the apples of your cheeks and finally, your lips. 

You blush because the final attack was not expected.

He grins playfully and says, “I’ll be in the living room. Good luck with writing, dear.” 

He grabs his laptop and walks to the door. 

As he is about to leave, you call out with a smile, “Thank you, Tooru! I love you!”

He turns back to you and replies, “Anything for my princess, love you too!” 

A feeling of love in your heart with an aromatic mug of coffee, you stretch in preparation to tackle your work once again. 

You really are a perfectionist. After all, Oikawa Tooru is indeed perfect. Perfect for you. 


End file.
